As the power demand for electronic devices and components on bicycles, as well as other human-powered vehicles, continues to increase, so does the desire for a user-generated power supply. Current systems may use a hub-mounted motor and a dynamo motor. However, higher efficiency systems are desired without the cost of hub-mounted motors and rolling resistance created by the current implementations.